


My Beloved

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DATING??????, HAHAHAHHAHA, INDIE ACTOR TOM RIDDLE, LONDONS SWEETHEART HARRY POTTER, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My first entry into the TOMARRY SHOWBIZ SERIES, and also a harry one, in some parts, or inspired by taylor swift, reuploaded because i added a tom pov LOL, shameless fluff, sksksksksksk, taylor swift au, tom riddle in a taylor swift au what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “I want you to be my boyfriend.” Harry suddenly says, taking his sun glasses off. There was a determined glint in his big green eyes that Tom did not miss.Lucius, who was drinking juice in the side, chokes on his drink.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347778
Comments: 37
Kudos: 947
Collections: Love these stuff UwU





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded. Added some scenes.

“Thank you, London Music Hall! I’ll see you again next time, I love you!” With a big grin, superstar Harry Potter takes his final bow and waves at all his fans.

The whole hall was screaming his name, some were crying, and others were dancing under all the falling confetti.

The hall was full, Harry being the youngest artist ever to fill it. His tickets sold out immediately two minutes after its release, his was considered the fastest selling ticket of all time.

His latest world tour featured songs from his best selling album, _My Beloved_ , which featured songs about his current boyfriend, Tom Riddle. 

Fans have congratulated him for finally finding true love—love that he deserved since all of his failed past relationships. Some of them, notably: Draco Malfoy, the actor; Cedric Diggory, _Golden_ ’s lead guitarist; and Blaise Zabini, a music producer. His present album was preceded by songs about heartbreak and infatuation with bad boys.

But finally, after ten years in the biz, London’s sweetheart has finally found _The One_ —Tom Riddle, the indie film actor. They’ve been together for two years now. Theirs have been a very private romance, both of them doing their best to fiercely protect their relationship from the public eye.

Until now. 

The _My Beloved album_ allows fans all over the world to take a look inside their relationship and it is indeed, as everyone already knew, sweet and true. Everyone is happy for the songwriter. He’s always deserved true love, and it is Tom Riddle who has given it to him.

* * *

_“Babe.”_ Harry smiles at Tom as he arrives at the restaurant. A couple cameras flash. Tom looks up coolly from the menu, a charming smile graces his face, and all the ladies in the restaurant giggle.

_“Harry,”_ he purrs. He pulls Harry towards him and kisses him on the lips. Harry blushes. More cameras flash this time. Tom pulls out a chair and Harry sits. “I took the liberty of ordering for you, love.”

Harry smiles and puts his hand on the table. Tom immediately takes it. Harry squeezes. “You are the sweetest thin—“

_“Harry, can you kiss again—“_

_“What can you say about the rumor Golden’s new song is about you?”_

Tom smiles at the paparazzi, perfect white teeth showing. “Please let me enjoy an evening with Harry. He’s just finished his world tour today.”

Harry nods politely at them, his signature London’s sweetheart smile also on his face. The photographers, though it has always been their job to stalk celebrities, had no idea how to react when showbiz’ hottest couple smiled at them like _that_. They were like angels—polite and well-mannered—which was a first so the photographers returned the favor; they back away respectfully but not without a few more pictures.

A few tables away, three ladies, famous in their own right, talk amongst themselves while looking at the couple.

“Harry is so lucky,” Lavander sniffles. “All of the world wants Tom Riddle and he just flutters his eyelashes at him and now look at them. It’s a wonder how he’s not pregnant yet. If I were Tom’s—“

“They look so good together,” Pansy adds, sighing, wondering why she wasn’t as pretty as the Potter singer.

“They are so in love.” Astoria adds, nodding her head. Harry and Tom are lucky to find each other.

True love was hard to come by in show business.

* * *

Tom shields Harry from the photographers as they make their way into his apartment.

As the door closes behind them, Harry immediately lets go of Tom and opens his mouth. “I _cannot_ believe you ordered the baby back ribs for me!” Harry says, annoyed. “You _know_ I can’t eat that, I have a photoshoot with Rita Skeeter tomorrow. She is going to _grill_ me.” Tom doesn’t answer. Harry rolls his eyes. “An why, _why_ did you take us to your apartment?” Harry says, exasperated. 

“It’s closer from the restaurant,” Tom intones blankly.

“Everyone knows your apartment is for single people,” Harry hisses. “They’ll think we have sex on a single bed!”

“Not everyone was born with a silver spoon,” Tom says, settling on the dining table, opening his laptop.

“You’ve got all the money in the world and you choose to stay in this shitho—“

“It has historical value which you would obviously not understand let alone appreciate.”

“Oh, I cannot _wait_ to break up with you.”

* * *

Of course there were rumors that London’s sweetheart is nothing but a cold-hearted PR genius who used all of his past relationships with high profile men to boost his career status and to sell albums.

Some even bravely said he didn’t really have the vocal talent for a music career when compared to other vocal powerhouses like Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass.

But here he was anyway—one of the best selling artists in the world.

He has never been seen drunk on a bar, no scandals, no anything.

He was the perfect role model for teens and young adults all over the world.

* * *

Harry sits beside the director, the director very honored to have Harry watch one of Tom’s tapings.

“He’s a natural,” the director says. “Well, I’m sure you already know that. But that’s Tom. His talent and work ethic are unparalleled. Never late. Never a retake.” The director laughs at himself and begins to shout commands to the production team.

Harry sits back, watching Tom discuss the scene with his co-actress, Pansy Parkinson. She was looking at him like… like most people looked at Tom, really. With hearts in their eyes.

Of course Harry knows what Tom was like. Intensive research told him Tom was an incredibly talented actor who was respected for respecting studio’s time. He was always on time and on top of all that, he always got the scene on the first try. 

Harry wanted him right away.

He would do well as his pretend boyfriend.

He was perfect for it. He was up-and-coming, then. They both had something to gain from this. 

So Harry called his manager, Ginny, and said he found his next boyfriend.

“Should we set up a party for you to meet?” Ginny asks from the other side of the phone. This was the strategy for all his past relationships. Harry’s team would find out the best social gathering where Harry and his ‘targets’ could meet. They’d put Harry and in their path and it was Harry’s job to charm them. It always worked.

Harry watches the screen as Tom swings a sword in victory. It was raining in the scene, scattered lightning illuminated his face. But there it was. Harry saw it. Something about his eyes… Harry frowns. “No.” He found himself saying. “Call up his team. Set up a meeting with ours.”

Something told Harry Tom would be different.

Harry looks at the Tom now, waiting for his cue, focused and serious and he is reminded… of himself.

That’s what they did. This was their life. It was no question that they both loved what they were doing. Harry knew no one who took their jobs as seriously as he and Tom did.

The days Harry spent with Tom in his apartment were always Tom researching, practicing, watching better actors than him.

While Harry wrote songs and strummed his guitar, he would steal glances at him, and he would always try to keep himself from laughing because what Tom was, if he ever admitted it to himself (but would never admit to anyone if they asked) was _cute—_ his face in deep thought, his hands taking notes, his eyes reviewing his acting on his laptop.

Harry looks at him now and does the same thing. He bites his lip to keep himself from laughing.

It was a pity he annoyed Harry _shitless_.

"Well?" Tom asks, a smug smile at his face. They just finished the scene and Harry furiously tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Harry knew Tom was a good actor but he didn't know he could make him cry like this!

"You were okay," Harry says nonchalantly. He was phenomenal.

"Okay?" Tom asks disbelievingly. "This will give me a BAFTA."

It will. An Oscar too. All the awards. "Well, _maybe_." Harry says teasing Tom with his eyes.

The actor laughs and pulls him in for a kiss. Harry's eyes widen in threat. _Don't do it..._ Tom knows he can't say no in public.

He kisses Harry, long and deep, passionate. Harry can hear people giggling and sighing in the studio.

Tom pulls away, he smirks, "Maybe _that_ will change your mind, love."

* * *

The first Tom saw Harry, he was dressed in his _‘I am'_ era clothes. He was famous for wholly embodying whatever theme his album has set. He was in a crop top and a miniskirt. 

Apart from that, Tom did not see any trace of the London sweetheart he saw everywhere—the billboards, the internet, the stores. His back was unusually straight, his oversized sunglasses on, and cool confidence exuding from him—a far cry from the sweetheart persona he always wore.

He sat with his manager, Lucius, and wondered what on earth the popstar wanted with him. Lucius said he might want Tom to be in one of his music videos.

But looking at the singer, Tom highly doubted that. He carefully set his face into polite interest and waited for Harry to speak.

“Good morning,” Ginny began.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tom says, extending his hand in a formal greeting. The manager blushes and shakes hands with him. Harry’s eyes widen a fraction but the Weasley manager just shrugs.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why were—“

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” Harry suddenly says, taking his sun glasses off. There was a determined glint in his big green eyes that Tom did not miss.

Lucius, who was drinking juice in the side, chokes on his drink.

* * *

The actor lifts an eyebrow. It was unfairly elegant, Harry noticed. Even the way he walked was something straight out of a movie, like he clearly belonged in the big screen, his movements too polished for reality. He commanded the room with the most basic movements.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Harry says again, refusing to be affected by this man. He lifts his chin and lifts his eyebrow a fraction. It was something he never did in public, something only his trusted, closest team saw when someone suggested a particularly stupid idea to him.

_That bitch_ , they called him behind his back.

He was taking his chance. It was a risk but something told Harry Tom would appreciate him being direct and honest. _Cute_ and _flirty_ will certainly not work on him. He’d be offended.

“I’m sorry?” It was his manager, Lucius, who talked this time but Harry did not lose eye contact with Tom. The man held no expression but polite curiosity.

“It’s for the next era,” Ginny explains to the man. “We want Tom—“

* * *

It would be risky. This would catapult Tom’s fame into entirely new territory. Harry’s target audience was not his audience. He should refuse. He was an actor for an entirely different reason. He did not act to become an arm candy to some singer.

He should refuse.

But the look on the artist’s eyes… the subtle challenge, the dare, the confidence. He wasn’t even flustered. He looked at Tom head on—something about that made him say—

“Alright.” Tom says coolly. Lucius grasped his hand in warning. Ginny looked relieved. The Potter singer leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and smirked. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Tom watches the singer’s face go from confident to confused then annoyed, a frown appearing at his face, obviously not expecting the _impertinence_ Tom would reply with.

And something about that… something about that made Tom smirk in return.

* * *

Their strategy was to set up Tom as the love of Harry’s life. And somewhere between _My Beloved_ and his next album, they would tragically and strategically break up. 

Harry has already begun writing the songs for that album and both parties agreed that he would still paint Tom in a good way as would be good for both of their careers. 

The marketing and PR department had been arguing when best to publish the album—when the heartbreak was fresh in everyone’s minds or when the singer has taken a hiatus? Which strategy would boost more sales? Dropping it right away would further reaffirm Harry’s musical genius. But waiting would mean he needed time to process, to heal. Both were dramatic in their own way.

They were going to fake date for two years.

* * *

Harry opened the door, seeming a bit distracted. Harry was in his pajamas, ushering Tom into his bedroom, the wild look of just finishing a song all about him.

They’ve been ‘dating’ for a year and a half now. Both of them having no choice but to spend more time in each others presence. Tom has learned that Harry was not at all like his London sweetheart persona. He was confident, strived to be the best, and demanded the best from everyone around him. He was a bit arrogant too, fun to tease, and easily annoyed. Which Tom liked taking advantage of.

Tom was about to open his mouth to tease but—

Harry pushed Tom into his bed and said. “Listen to this.”

He started playing his guitar. He started singing. And Tom understood then and there why Harry was a worldwide sensation.

There was real joy in his eyes as he looked at Tom teasingly crooning the words “so gorgeous I coudn’t even talk”. And Tom couldn’t help the smile that formed at his lips. Harry laughed and so did he.

The song finished.

“Well?” Harry asks, a big grin at his face, waiting for a reaction.

Tom can’t take his eyes off his face. No make-up. His glasses on. An oversized tee. Hair in a mess. “What did Sirius say?”

The smile disappears from Harry’s face and he rolls his eyes. “He hasn’t heard it yet, dummy! You’re the first one to hear it!” Tom stares again. Harry huffs. “Of course you don’t have any opinions. You’re not an artist. God why did I even—“

“It’s good.” Tom finds himself saying. He didn’t know why he said it. But it was not true. Because it was better than good. But that’s what Harry did to him. Harry made him clip his words. Harry made him speechless.

The annoyed look leaves Harry’s face and they look at each other for a moment. Something softens in Harry, his shoulders relax, his mouth opens a little—and then it was gone.

“Good?” Harry asks incredulously, the Harry Tom knew well. “It’s fucking sensational! It’s going to _kill_ at Billboards and finally slap Astoria off of number one.”

Harry begins to shuffle around his room, rearranging his notes. “This will be our first single.” Harry suddenly says looking at Tom dreamily. The grin at his face was back.

And Tom only realized, as he went home that night, that Harry said _our_ instead of my.

* * *

Tom tried to steady the beat of his heart as Harry looked at him in annoyance—out of breath, cheeks flushed, and pupils blown wide.

It was respect, Tom told himself. It was respect that he felt for the singer.

Of course Tom Riddle respected Harry Potter.

No one took their job quite as seriously as he and Harry did.

Harry was creative, passionate—knowing the best way to thrive and not just survive in the industry was being different. He was hardworking and did not just rely on his talents. Even though his talents were enough. He was calculating and he did what no other artists in the past generation or present can ever do. It was no wonder then why he was the most successful musician.

Sometimes, in the middle of being with Tom, he would stop what he was doing and take out his lyric notebook and pen to scribble something down. It was in those moments that Tom found no matter what he did, Harry would not care. He was in his writing mode and no one could disturb him from it.

His writings were often laced with truth and imagination. His songs about Tom always spoke about his dark blue eyes and his jet black hair. Tom often teased him about the line “preposterously handsome, I forgot my name” which if Tom was being honest, he liked just a little too bit. 

There was something so fulfilling about knowing Harry thought he was handsome.The songwriter was often cut throat. Never really liked all the boys he “dated” and used them just for his career. 

Tom would often hear Harry say “giving the fans the full experience” so they would release some gossip that the media would publish and then Harry would then create songs, stories based on those so his fans could relate and also get his side of the story. 

His best-selling song was about Cedric Diggory, the famous boy band guitarist of Golden. In that song, he expressed his guilt about leaving Cedric hanging… being too scared to love him because he was so pure. 

Of course Golden took the opportunity to reply to Harry also with a song that painted Harry as a thing out of reach and that he was never really surprised when he never really got the boy in the end.

Tom snorted at that.

Harry Potter did not have emotions. He operated purely on ambition and passion. Harry’s talent was words, words strung beautifully together to tell a powerful, universal story. The words were often simple, but they were right.

Still, Tom like to to tease Harry out of his wits. It was one of the things that relaxed him, fighting with he singer brought some kind of relief from working too hard. When Harry screamed at him while blushing a very deep shade of red, Tom would have to keep himself from laughing. The small Potter singer was always a sight to see angry.

Tom can hear Harry muttering under his breath, Tom getting under his skin.

“One month,” the Potter singer would say trying to rein in his temper. “One month and its over.”

* * *

Harry tries not to think about the blush that was making his cheeks _burn_.

Tom was casually wrapping an arm around his waist in public even though there were no reporters. This was utterly ridiculous. His past "boyfriends" did more than hold his waist when they were together in private. They made out with him, fucked him senseless and Harry endured it all—even the ridiculous kinks (which made Harry wonder, if Tom didn't know that they were just fake dating, what kink would the man have? Would he spank Harry? Was he into BDSM? Which only made Harry blush harder so he pushed all those thoughts away)—with a smiling face because it was all for his ambitions. To be number one.

But all Tom did was hold him, not even too close, not too tight, just enough to show ownership. Just enough to say _in a relationship_.

Which apparently was _very_ enough to make Harry blush.

"What do you want to do today?" Tom looks at him with a smile on his impossibly handsome face. Sexiest Man of the Year, indeed. Today was scheduled for date day but they were both too busy to think of something ahead so now they were here, walking around the park near Harry's house. It was a weekday and not much people were around. But those who recognized them were already taking not-so-subtle pictures.

"I just want to relax, walk around, normal couple stuff," The arm on Harry's waist tightens and he looks at Tom. "You want to do something else?"

"No," Tom shakes his head. "Let's do that. Normal couple stuff." The words sound wrong in Tom's mouth. _Normal couple stuff_ , Harry tries to memorize it in his head, Tom's voice when he said it. Tom has never been in a purely romantic movie before so this must be good practice for him.

"How's working with Luna?" Tom uses the hand on Harry's waist to guide him around the park, away from the people. Harry instinctively pulls himself closer to the man.

"She's dumb," Harry rolls his eyes. Tom laughs and Harry tries not to rub himself closer to where his waist was touching Tom's thigh. "I don't know how she survived in this industry for so long."

"She's beautiful," Tom comments like the stereotypical male that he is. Harry huffs and extracts himself from Tom's hold. Harry was so much prettier, thank you very much. "But that's all she is." Harry rolls his eyes again. "That's why she's not number one."

Harry looks at Tom who was smirking at him. Harry looks away, pretending to be annoyed when in reality his heart was beating so loud he was afraid the actor could hear it.

But when Tom extends his hand, Harry takes it.

They walk around the park, holding hands. If there was one thing that Harry learned in their "fake" relationship, it was that the actor liked kissing. They did it everywhere. Harry never said anything about it because kissing was nothing to Tom. He was actor. He probably kissed like a hundred people already.

So Harry just kissed him back. Tom's hand would sometimes wander lower down his ass, squeezing lightly or sometimes just rubbing gently, when there were people who could take photos. Harry would stiffen when that happened. But when Tom pulled away, Harry wished he would do it again. Maybe do something more, even.

But they were going to end in a month. Just a month more and it would be over.

* * *

Harry and Tom sit with their team, discussing and making final adjustments to the script they were going to “leak” to the media about their break-up.

Harry and Tom nods at the final copy. 

This was it. 

Finally, after years of pretending to be with each other, they were going to be free.

This was the last night they were going to be seen together.

Tom takes Harry to the singer’s apartment.

No one talks.

Tom helps Harry out and as always, shields him from the paparazzi.

They go inside the apartment.

Tom has to be here for two hours.

They sit at the sofa.

Still, there is silence.

Harry breaks it first. “Don’t you have to review a script?”

“No,” Tom says.

Silence.

“Don’t you have a song to write?”

“No.”

They sit in silence.

Finally, it was time for Tom to leave.

He stands, so does Harry. Harry walks him towards the door.

Tom opens the door but Harry stops him—

It’s almost comical, the speed that the actor faced him.

“I-I-“ The singer stammers, he blushes. He looks like he wants to say more, Tom looks at him expectingly… but Harry settles instead for a, _“Thank you.”_

“You’re welcome.”

They look at each other for a while.

And just like that, it’s over.

* * *

Neville looks at his boss who put himself into hiding after his “break-up” with Tom Riddle. It was all part of The Plan. He was to disappear completely for a year and then come back—album complete and completely moved on.

But he was quiet. He was sitting in the parameters of the pool, legs playing with the water, staring absent-mindedly into a far distance. He’s been here since he woke up, not touching his food.

He’s never seen the singer do nothing. He was always writing songs, imagining music videos, sketching stage designs. This disappearance was supposed to be when he made sure his next album was absolutely perfect. But now…

Harry rises up and passes by Neville. “Hi, Neville,” the singer greets, an absent minded half-smile on his face. He goes quietly into the villa, face almost… sad.

Neville stands stunned in the garden.

Neville knew that his boss was a talented actor, but he never thought that even in the privacy of his own getaway home, he would still continue the act.

Harry Potter really was the whole experience.

Why, he’s never even said hi to Neville before.

* * *

The new album sold 2 million copies on its first day even more so than _My Beloved_.

The smile that blossoms on Tom’s lips gives Lucius goosebumps. _“And?”_ He says casually, that perfect charming smile on his face.

“Well,” Lucius clears his throat. “That means the ploy was very successful.” 

“We’re good actors,” Tom says smoothly, flipping a page in his book as if he did not care.

Lucius does not point out that he just called Harry a good actor. Something he does not say lightly about anyone. Even his own co-actors. Lucius fights the temptation to grin. 

His friend has never been this in love before.

Ah, this was what it must feel like to see a son in love.

But Tom was obviously never going to admit it.

* * *

They pass each other at one of many studios in show business. Tom was being interviewed. Harry just finished recording.

Tom smiles, unperturbed as ever, and greets the singer. “Long time no see.”

Harry gives a half-smile, not quite sure what it was that he was feeling in his chest.

“Have you listened to it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you finish the album?”

“I don’t have time, Harry.”

“I see.”

Silence.

“What song did you like the most?”

“Summer.” Tom says. It was the one about Cedric Diggory. That wasn’t even Harry’s best song. The ones about Tom were especially good. Mostly because Harry knew the fans would be gobbling all of that up. But also because…

“Oh.”

* * *

Of course Tom was lying. He heard the album before it even dropped. He had to pull some strings just to hear it. How many times he’s played trying to figure out the lyrics that were real and the lyrics that were made up.

And then deciding that everything was a lie. It always was with Harry. He was just fortunate to know unlike Harry’s past lovers.

So he put it away and never listened to it again.

* * *

Tom has always been cruel. His casual low laughter and mischievous eyes—both so annoying and enchanting at the same time. It was no wonder why he became a renowned international star just as he began his career. And that face—as if God has carved it himself just to show off that he could make something so beautiful. And if that wasn’t enough, he was insanely tall too. The kind that you’d just want to clim—

Harry clears his throat.

There was no use thinking about the actor now. He was probably out there making unsuspecting actresses and actors fall in love with him.

* * *

Legend had it that Harry Potter walked into the recording studio with a twenty-year career plan that impressed Producer Sirius Black right on the spot. He had no connections, no anything. But he was an incredibly beautiful boy who had a plan. Sirius Black could not resist it. The potential. The utter confidence.

_The Plan_ , they called it.

He was only sixteen then.

He was twenty-eight now.

And everything went accordingly.

* * *

“What do you mean change _The Plan_?” Sirius asks, a hint of angry confusion at his words. “We’ve worked hard since you were fifteen, Harry, the next move—“

“I don’t—“ Harry fists his hand at the side. “I’ll find another way.”

Sirius sighs, knowing that when Harry said he was going to do something, he was going to follow through no matter what.

It was the first time this was happening too, his golden child,smitten and in love to a conventionally attractive boy. It was like he was only experiencing being a teenager now at his late twenties.

Sirius looks at Harry fondly. If Harry said he can find another way, then he can. Heaven knows how much money the boy’s brought into the studio. And how much more he was going to bring in.

“Alright,” Sirius says which stops his prodigy from talking, eyes wide and unbelieving. “I trust you, Harry.”

A smile so bright lights up Harry’s face and he thanks Sirius again and again.

Sirius only nods and smiles back—that was the first sincere smile he’s seen Harry worn since he first met him.

* * *

Harry, for the first time in his life, runs in public. He doesn’t care about the paparazzi, doesn’t care about his image, doesn’t care about how this will look in the tabloids in the morning. He runs, an excited bubble in his chest making him grin like an idiot as he runs and runs to the studio where Tom was shooting.

He didn’t care.

He bursts through the door, thinking everyone will forgive him. It was love, after all.

“Tom! I—“ And then he stops. The filming crew was looking at him. They were indeed in the middle of shooting. But they were shooting a sex scene. Tom was almost naked and in his arms was a very naked Fleur Delacour. “I—I—“ He feels his cheeks redden and he covers his mouth in embarrassment.

Tom stands up, in nothing but a towel covering his private parts, making his way to Harry. Harry could see the outline of his cock and blushes even further.

“Harry?” Tom asks, his face something Harry can’t read. “What are you doing here?”

Harry gulps and opens his mouth and finds nothing comes out.

Tom smirks. “If you wanted to see me naked—“

Harry speaks before Tom could embarrass him further. “I like you!”

The smirk from Tom’s face disappears. “What?”

“I like you,” Harry says, looking at the floor, unable to look Tom in the eyes.

Tom runs his fingers through his hair. “But, Harry, what about... _The Plan_ …”

“Why does everybody keep asking about _The Plan_?!” Harry says suddenly annoyed. “I’ll make another!”

“So…” Tom lifts an eyebrow in the air. 

Harry huffs and says, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Again?” Tom asks, surprised.

“For real this time.” Harry says determinedly, feeling his heart beat in his chest. Tom doesn’t talk, just looks at him.

Then he finally does.

“For real this time,” he agrees.

* * *

“Thank you, Wizard Music Hall! I’ll see you again next time, I love you!” With a big grin, superstar Harry Potter takes his final bow and waves at all his fans.

The whole hall was screaming his name, some were crying, and others were dancing under all the falling confetti.

The hall was full, Harry being the youngest artist ever to fill it. His tickets sold out immediately a minute after its release, his was considered the fastest selling ticket of all time.

His latest world tour featured songs from his best selling album, _Last_ , which featured songs about his reunion with his boyfriend, Tom Riddle. 

Fans have congratulated him for finally reuniting with the four-time _Sexiest Man of the Year_ awardee. Their initial relationship ended in a shock break up which also broke fans’ hearts all over the world. But months after their break up, it seemed that the two still haven’t moved on yet and decided to be together again.

The singer titles his album, _Last_ , where he hopes and prays that Tom Riddle will be his final and last love.

Needless to say, everyone is happy and rejoicing for the songwriter.

He’s always deserved true love, and it is Tom Riddle who has given it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins my Tomarry Showbiz Series! CHZ!!!! If I ever finish the other one that I've been working on since forever!
> 
> Hahaha! Anyway, see you again soon depending on what fic I finish first. Will it be another Power Couple one or Welcome to the Candy Store one? Or something that does not fit at all in those two categories?!
> 
> We'll see.
> 
> PS. And can anybody tell me how beta-ing works? Lol. Thanks!


End file.
